


No gaming in the kitchen!!

by MissyPyromaniac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Tumblr: otpprompts, i cant write but this is cute, like right at the beginning, very very mild and brief sexual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B are in the middle of sex when the smoke alarm goes off (Optional: Person C, who is not partaking in sex, is in the kitchen baking cookies, which causes the smoke alarm to go off)<br/>Kenma can't bake and sets the alarm off while Kageyama and Hinata are trying to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No gaming in the kitchen!!

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why i wrote this but it was 3 am and the prompt was cute so here  
> cute but shitty fanfictions!!

Muffled noises filled the air as Hinata mouthed along Kageyamas shoulder, bent over him and nearly forcing the other into the bed. Finally away from schooling and volleyball for a bit, the two decided it would be nice to spend some time together while they waited for Kenma to come home from work Movies and cuddling lead to Hinata pressing his lover onto the bed, claiming to be bored with Kageyamas 'Lame sing song movies', as he'd put it. Naturally, this led to bickering, but not much else was to be expected from the couple. How bickering led them to making out and eventually sex, they might never know. Everything almost always happened like this, suddenly yet smoothly. Hinata would pause in their bickering, instead taking the lead to initiate a kiss, which grew into clothed grinding, and so on and so forth.   
But what they weren't expecting was the smoke alarm to start blaring.   
Hinata, wide eyed and dazed, pulled out of his lover carefully and helped him stand. Acting out of instinct more than anything the two pulled on the nearest clothing, Hinata ended up with Kageyamas sweater and Kageyama with Hinatas shorts. They were clothed and it was enough to have them bolting from the bedroom and into the main room, which was filled with black smoke. From the kitchen coughing could be heard. Who...  
“Kenma?” The two called, covering their mouths as they went into the kitchen.   
In there stood Kenma, covering their mouth with one hand and desperately trying to clear out smoke from what seemed to be a put out fire.   
“Kageyama, go turn the smoke alarm off.” Hinata managed out,coughing into his hand before taking a dish towel and beginning to help his lover clear the smoke out. “And open some windows.” He added as an after thought. Kageyama made some sort of remark before disappearing to do as he was instructed.   
Hinata glanced over to Kenma, making brief eye contact before they looked at their feet. A small smile took over Hinatas features at the action.   
Silently the two of them, moments later joined by Kageyama, cleared the apartment of smoke and were left staring at what seemed to be coal on a cookie sheet.   
It was obvious that Kenma had tried to bake again.   
“You two were...” They paused right as they began explaining themself, cheeks flushing as they wrung their hands together nervously. “Busy and I wanted something sweet. I didn't think I could burn premade cookie dough.”   
“Why not just go to the store? It is literally across the street and you don't even have to talk to anyone.” Kageyama said, arms crossed as he lent against the counter top. Kenma looked horrified by the thought of that and Hinata hit his arm.   
“I-I–”  
“You know they can't do that Tobio, don't be an asshole.” Cut off by Hinata, Kenma slouched, glaring silently at both their boyfriends. At least they didn't have to explain themself for what would probably be the hundredth time.   
“Kenma, how did this even happen?” Hinata turned to Kenma, questioning followed by a head tilt.   
Smiling sheepishly, Kenma reached into their pocket, pulling their PS Vita out and holding it up.  
“I was finishing a trail...” They looked down at the device, booting it up and messing with it for a moment before showing them both their progress. “The killer was Kuwata Leon!”   
Kageyama and Hinata gave collective groans, deeming Kenma wasn't allowed to bring their electronics into the kitchen if they were going to cook.   
Kenma decided they could leave the cooking to Hinata, the only one who seemed able to cook without failure in this house.   
In the end they all ended up taking a trip to the store, dodging their neighbors questions about the alarm along with Kenmas comments about what was happening before the alarm went off.


End file.
